The Beginning
by Lieutenant Commander Glitch
Summary: Ambrose and Lavender have become good friends. The young princess creates a name for Ambrose seeing as he seems to repeat himself without realizing it, trip over his feet, forget things easily, and seems to be easily distracted.
1. Nice Meeting You

The Beginning

Chapter One: Nice To Meet You

It was January 27 and Ambrose had just turned 12 annuals and his parents were getting ready to throw him a huge birthday party later in the evening. For now it was only six in the morning and he was running from some boys who wanted to beat him up because he had scored the highest on the science test and the other boys were tired of him getting all the scores. They had offcially dubbed him _'Teacher's Pet'_ and this wasn't the first time they had tried to beat him up.

Ambrose looked back as he ran into the woods from the outskirts of Central City. "COME BACK HERE AVERY!" The leader boy shouted as they continued to chase him not realizing they had run out of the Shining City on the Hill as they chased Ambrose into the woods. "CHICKEN...." One of the other boys shouted as Ambrose ran faster dodging the trees. He turned to look back ahead of him and cut his cheek on a branch but ignored the tiny scratch and just kept running through the trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The princess Lavender had gotten tired of sitting in the palace with nothing to do. She was just waking up as her father and herself headed for the realm of Finaqua in the early morning. She watched the scenery pass by with a bored expression on her face, her lavender eyes sparkling in the light that was shining from the first sun that was rising in the sky. "Daddy I don't want to go to Finaqua it's so boring there...." The girl said.

She would be 12 annuals in 11 months seeing as she had just recently turned 11 on 1208. Her long dark hair hung down to her waist as she stared at her father with dismay. "We have to Ozma, there's things we need to do...." Her father replied looking at his daughter with a gentle smile. Lavender sighed and continued gazing hopelessly out of the carriage window before realizing that they had stopped for some reason. Taking her chance the young princess jumped out of the carriage and ran into the woods from the Old Brick Route. Her father stood on the carriage step with his hand on the door handle calling his daughter back before running after her, but she ignored him as she ran into the trees.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambrose continued to run through the trees in the direction of Finaqua as Lavender ran for the direction of Central City. Both looked back at the same time and not watching where they were going ran into each other causing each to fall to the ground. The two kids looked at each other and yelled before Ambrose covered the girls mouth.

"Shh, please...." He begged looking at the strange girl with his friendly brown eyes.

Lavender nodded and gently pulled away and looked at Ambrose as she tried to catch her breath. "Who are you running from?" She asked as her heavy breathing turned into calm gentle blows of air. Ambrose took one last deep breath and sighed closing his eyes before touching the tiny cut on his cheek and noticing the trickle of blood on his fingers. "I was running from some boys. They want to beat me up...." He said wiping the blood on his tight dark denim blue jeans.

"Why, what did you do to them to make them so angry?" She asked looking at him with a confused expression.

The boy sighed and rubbed his eyes with his left hand before looking back at this strange girl. "I got the highest score on the science test at school...." He said without looking away from her sparkling lavender eyes. "I got the highest score on the science test...." He unknowingly repeated still looking into her eyes. Lavender giggled and tilted her head causing her long hair to fall over her face. "You said that already...." She said with a smile looking at the boys tattered red and black striped shirt that was a little to big for the skinny boy.

Ambrose shook his head with his eyes closed before opening them again with an annoyed expression on his face. "Ugh!" He growled as she shook his head before looking back at this new strange girl just in time to see her push her long hair behind her ear so it was no longer in her face.

"Sorry about that, I don't know why that happens?! Well who were you running from?" He asked pointing to her causing the sleeve of his shirt to fall over his hand. He put his hand in the air so his sleeve fell back so it wasn't over his hand and crossed his legs before looking back to make sure the boys weren't coming. "I was running from my father, he wants to go to Finaqua but it's so boring there...." The young girl replied as she too crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap gracefully. Ambrose listened to her and nodded before licking his lips and standing up holding his hand out for the girl to take. He gently pulled her to her feet and shook her hand and smiled as she shook his back.

"My's name's Ambrose Rylenjahull Avery. What's yours?" The young inventor said smiling at the princess. "I'm Ozma Maria Natalia Gale, but you can call me Ozma or Lavender...." She replied as she shook his hand back. Ambrose raised his eyebrow when she said her long name, but then shrugged it away. "That's a long name princess...." He said smiling at her as a shimmering white light seemed to dance around their hands. Lavender looked at Ambrose with a surprised expression and tilted her head. "How did you know I was the princess?" She asked looking at him now the surprised look turning into a confused expression.

"Well no one else has the power of light except the royal family...." He said smiling down at her hand.

Lavender looked down finally noticing the silvery white glow dancing around their hands before finally letting go. "Oh right!" She said shaking her head as she looked over her shoulder to make sure her father wasn't coming. "I think we're safe...." Ambrose said as he looked up into the tree and then smiled. "There it is...." He said as he looked up seeing his backpack hanging from the branches. Lavender tilted her head in confusion once more and looked up at the black messenger bag with the OZian crest on it in the middle of the front. "How did it get up there?" She asked as Ambrose looked for a way to climb the tree. "Those boy stole it yesterday. I thought I had to do everything over again...." He said as he climbed the tree and reached out to his bag after trapping his feet in between the branches.

Lavender noticed that he had a scared expression on his face and looked at him. "You want some help?" She asked as she walked over so she was under the tree and directly under Ambrose' backpack. "N-n-No I'm alright...." Her new friend replied with a terrified expression as he reached out with one hand to his backpack. Without watching Ambrose reached his outstretched fingers toward his bag and turned causing his right had to let go of the branch so he was hanging upside down by his feet. "Oh god!" He said in a scared voice as he closed his eyes and put his hands over his eyes.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Lavender asked and wasn't surprised to see Ambrose was nodding even though he was upside down. "Hang on!" She cried as she tried to think of a way to get Ambrose down.

"To what?!" Ambrose asked in an angry, but scared tone as he kept his hands tightly over his eyes. He was hanging from his feet and swinging scaring him even more. "Hurry! Please!" He called out in alarm as Lavender looked around for a way to get the boy down. "Can you hoist yourself back up?" She asked looking up at Ambrose before sighing. "Swing very slowly and hoist yourself up back into the tree...." She said as Ambrose allowed his hands to fall so that they were hanging down bleow his head. "Easy for you to say...." He said before swinging forgetting about his phobia of heights. He grabbed the branch and tried to hoist himself up.

Lavender watched and noticed the dark black leather belt the boy was wearking around his waist even though the pants seemed to fit him fine as his shirt hung down a little. "Why are you wearing a belt and ragged shoes and a tattered shirt?" She asked as Ambrose was able to lift himself so he was in the tree. He grabbed his backpack and still not remembering his fear of heights threw his backpack down and then jumped from the tree. He landed on his feet but them immediately fell on his butt before standing up.

"Why am I what?" He asked tilting his head looking at the princess confused.

Lavender looked down at the boys ripped black converse sneakers and then gently pulled on his black red striped, stretched out shirt. "I asked you why you're wearing a tattered shirt, a belt with pants that fit and a pair of ripped sneakers...." She calmly replied as she looked at Ambrose finally noticing that he had curly dark brown hair. Ambrose sighed and shrugged his shoulders not wanting to mention his lack of "proper" clothing before finally answering her question. "This shirt was my father's and so were the sneakers. As for the belt, the pants fit me fine, but I like it...." He said pulling up his shirt so she could see the waist of his pants and the black leather belt clasped under the belt loops.

Lavender just shrugged her shoulder as Ambrose adjusted his shirt seeing as it was falling off his shoulder. "My father's never really home and my mom doesn't have a job...." He said in a guilty kind of voice as if he were ashamed of his parents even though he wasn't at all. Lavender looked at him as her new found friend picked up his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'm sorry...." The young princess muttered as she walked toward Central City following Ambrose.

"It's ok, nothing to be ashamed of...." The boy replied as he walked next to the princess. "Nothing to be ashamed of...." He once again repeated not realizing it until Lavender confronted him about it with a smile. "Ohhhh!" He said in an agitated voice as he shook his head. "Hate when that happens...." He said angrily. "I think it's kinda cute actually...." The princess replied as she walked next to Ambrose smiling as the suns began to rise.

"Really?" Ambrose asked with a hopeful kind of note in his voice before forgetting and perking up. "You want to come to my birthday party? You see today's my birthday and my parents are throwing my a huge birthday party tonight...." He said taking Lavender's hand and looking into her beautiful sparkling lavender eyes which he had instantly fell in love with. "Sure...." Lavender said with a smile glad to finally have something to look forward to as they continued walking. Once they reached the glowing gates of Central City Ambrose stopped and sighed as Lavender's father rode up on a white horse looking down at his daughter with a stern fatherly look even though he was smiling at her still.

"I'll see you tonight Ambrose...." Lavender called before running over to her father and jumping onto the horse. "Nice meeting you!" She shouted as her father lifted his young daughter onto the giant horse. Ambrose smiled and watched before blushing and licking his lips. "Nice meeting you princess, see you later!" He shouted before running off to find his mother and father to tell them about his new friend even though they might not believe him.


	2. A Fierce Fight and New Friends

**The Beginning**

Chapter Two: A Fierce Fight and New Friends

Ambrose had walked back into the gates of Central City only to find the boys still waiting for him. "All done being a baby Ambrose?" Datrid asked crossing his arms against his chest angrily. Ambrose looked at him with an angrered expression as Datrid and his friends blocked his path. "Yea, all done being a jerk?" Ambrose said as he tried to think of a way to get away from the boys. "No!" Datrid said looking at Ambrose with an angered look. "GET HIM!" He shouted and the boys grabbed Ambrose so he couldn't escape. Datrid had moved to Central City a few months back and had picked on Ambrose since he had got there because the blond haired boy was convinced that he was smarter than Ambrose and was to afraid to admit that Ambrose was smarter.

Before any of the boys could lay a hand on Ambrose the young inventor was punching them and kicking the boys one by one to the ground spinning quickly as if he were dancing. Datrid growled and attacked Ambrose catching him off guard. He tackled Ambrose to the ground and punched him hard on the face causing his nose to start bleeding. Ambrose punched him back causing Datrid to fall of him and got up twisting Datrid onto his back by his arm. "This is for being a little creep!" Amrbose said before releasing Datrid's arm as the young scientist clenched his face in pain. He walked over and grabbed the boys backpack and dumped everything out of it. "And this if for moving here in the first place!" The young inventor said before kicking Datrid's homework and school books across the ground and then dropped the empty messenger on the kicking it along with everything else. The boys knew that Datrid had been defeated and being that they were all 12 and in puberty they just laughed at their old friend before following Ambrose away from Datrid who was laying on the sidewalk with his lip and nose bleeding crying.

As they caught up to Ambrose they lifted him onto their shoulders. "That was great Avery!" One of them said as Amrbose smiled watching the boys that were now below him. Some of the boys either had a scratch on their faces, a bloody nose, a bloody lip or a black eye forming. "Anyone who can stand up to all of us without running off deserves a friend...." Another called out as Ambrose wiped the blood from his nose on the back of his hand. Ambrose looked back at Datrid as the young scientist stood up wiping a mix of blood and tears off his face before gathering up his books and school bag and walking in the opposite direction. Ambrose felt bad for what he had done and wasn't really the person who enjoyed fighting. He struggled until the boys put him down and ran to catch up to Datrid Raynz who had a look of defeat on his face. "Wait Raynz!" Ambrose called out catching up to the young scientist who was still attempting to dry his face of blood and tears.

Datrid stopped and looked back at Ambrose with an angry expression. "What?!" He asked angrily as he slung his messenger back over his shoulder and crossed his arms tapping his fingers avidly on his arm. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry...." Ambrose said giving Datrid the friendly smile he gave all his friends before holding his hand out for Datrid to shake it. The young scientist hesistated before shaking the inventors hand with a smile as well. "Me to, I'm just used to being the smart one and I..." He paused and licked his lip. "....I guess I'm just to afraid to admit that you're smarter. Friends?" He asked smiling at Ambrose who smiled back and shrugged his shoulders. "Friends...." He said as he put his arm around Datrid's shoulder and lead him toward his house.

Ambrose ran up to his front door, his dog chased him toward the house that seemed to be shining in the sun. His friends watched as his dog tackled him to the ground and started licking his face clean. Ambrose laughed and tried to get the giant black and white husky off of him. "Mory stop it, that tickles...." He said as he finally pushed the dog away and got up. His new found friends walked over and started petting the dog softly stroking her fur. "What's her name?" Datrid asked as he rubbed the dogs ears and smiled at Ambrose. "Well, it's a little weird, but father wanted to give her a name I wouldn't forget...." Ambrose said before playfully sitting on the dog's back and rubbing her neck.

The dog was pretty big for a husky. She looked at Datrid with her sparkling crystal blue eyes before turning around allowing Ambrose to ride on her back. "Moritanium sit!" Ambrose said in a calm and gentle voice and the dog sat down causing Ambrose to fall off her back onto the ground. The boys laughed as two of them helped the young inventor off the ground as a woman came out and stood on the porch with a smile and her arms crossed against her chest. "Mom I made some new friends...." Ambrose said as he ran over and hugged his mother. Despite this being Ambrose' 12 birthday he hugged his mom and barried his face in her shirt as his mother rubbed his head and ran her fingers through her sons neatly combed curls. "Have you been fighting again Ambrose?" Carry Avery asked as she ran her fingers through her sons hair. Ambrose shrugged and licked the blood from the side of his lip and turned back to face his friends not bothering to notice that his mother had started stroking his chest gently.

"Mory inside!" Ambrose said snapping his fingers and then pointing toward the door as he looked down at the dog. Once the dog heard Ambrose snap and saw his finger pointing to the door she ran into the house and Carry followed later. Ambrose smiled at his friends before inviting them into the house. "Come on in...." The young boy said with a smile as Datrid walked in followed by the other boys. They looked around the foyer as another smaller yorkshire terrier came and jumped at them barking. Ambrose glared at the dog and sighed. "Chester!" Ambrose snapped his fingers and the dog immediately fell silent and ran over to a bed in the corner of the room. "He doesn't warm up to strangers as quickly as Moritanium. He's our little watch dog...." He said with a smile before leading his friends up the stairs to his room. As he reached the door, his father walked out of the bathroom fixing his belt. "Hi dad...." Ambrose said as his father turned around smiling at his. "Hi dad...." The young inventor repeated notn realizing it as hsi father smiled and rolled his eyes. "Ambrose we really need to take you to a healer tomorrow, but for now come here birthday boy...." Taylor said and watched as his son smiled and ran over to him throwing his arms around his father's waist. The boys just watched as Taylor hugged his son back and then holding his hand above his sons head. Ambrose looked up and wrapped his hands, which were so tiny compared to his fathers, around Taylor's hand and laughed as his father lifted about four feet off the ground.

"You're strong sir...." One of the boys called out as Taylor slowly brought Ambrose back to the ground. "That's right...." Taylor said ruffling the young boys hair. Ambrose laughed before once again leading his friends to his room. He opened a door that had a poster of the Ozian periodic table on it and allowed his friends to walk inside and walked in behind them keeping the door open. "What's this?" One of the boys asked walking over to one of Ambrose' inventions. Ambrose was facing the opposite direction talking to Datrid before turning with his arms crossed. "What what?" He asked before noticing the boy about to push the button on the machine that was about the size of a microwave. "No don't touch that! It's how I get to my lab and sorry but the lab's off limits to everyone but me...." Ambrose said blocking his path. The boy shrugged and started looking around the room again.

Ten minutes later after giving his friends a complete tour of the house except for the lab Ambrose walked them to the front door and told them he would see them all later at his party. "I have to start getting ready...." He said standing in the door as his frineds stood on the porch smiling back at Ambrose and waving good bye. "Ambrose Rylenjahull Avery!" His mother shouted sticking her head around the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room. "Coming!" Ambrose shouted before saying good bye to his friends one last time and then quickly closed the door.


	3. A Secret Crush

*Disclaimer* I just realized I never added a disclaimer. Any way I don't own nay of the character although I wish I did

**The Beginning**

Chapter Three: A Secret Crush

The young Princess Ozma had talked to her father about the boy she had just met that day on her little trip of running away from the carriage on the way to Finaqua. She was so distracted thinking of the new friend she had made and how much fun she would have at his birthday party. "And then he almost fell out of the tree and was hanging upside down by his feet. The poor boy, he's afraid of heights...." She continued talking the *whole* way to Finaqua practically nonstop about her new friend Ambrose. She felt a small funny sensation in her stomach and she didn't know what it was, but something about Ambrose just brought good thoughts to her mind.

"Ozma don't you think you're a little old for an imaginary friend?" The King asked looking down at his daughter as she sat in front of him talking on and on. "Daddy, Ambrose is not imaginary. Didn't you see him? He has curly dark brown hair and he's about my height maybe slightly taller, he's very skinny for his age and he was wearing these really weird looking pair of pants with a weird kind of fabric I've never seen before. His shoes were funny looking to, but he also has these friendly brown eyes and, and...." She suddenly stopped as her father gently covered her mouth and pulled her off the horse as they reached the maze to Finaqua.

The young princess looked up at her father with a hopeful expression. He knew she wanted to run through the maze by herself seing as it was one of her favorite things to do. "Go on!" Her father said in a gentle voice as he slid off the horse and kept the reigns in his hands. Lavender smiled and ran ahead. She ran so gracefully so excited about telling her mother to Ambrose, although she didn't know how she was going to get his party, but she did know that no matter what her parents said she was going to go. Reaching the end of the labrynth she ran past the gazebo and swing, her lavender eyes sparkling in the afternoon sunlight as she ran through to the palace.

Not bothering to wait for her father, Lavender ran into the palace after opening the giant door and running for the throne room. "Mom! Mother!" She said as she reached the three thrones. Her mother stood up and caught her daughter as the princess slid across the blue marble floor. "Lavender my child what are you so excited about?" The Queen asked smiling as she hugged the princess gently. "Mother I made a new friend on the way here. His name is Ambrose and he's really nice. Can I go to his birthday tonight please mother, please. I'll never ask you for anything again...." She said earning her a cross look from her mother who was surprised to see her daughter, the princess at that, begging. "Ozma honey calm down!" The Queen replied as her husband walked into the throne room.

"Father didn't see him, I think it might be because the gates of Central City were shining brightly in the sun. Mother come on though he's a really good kid...." She said waiting for her mother to reply before noticing that her mother was distracted by her father. "Ok I'll wait until you're done playing tonsil tag...." She said in an annoyed voice as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, but the look of annoyance quickly faded as she saw her father pull away. "What time do you have to be to Central City?" King Logan asked rubbing his forehead and looking down with his eyes closed. "I have to be there by six, the party ends at eight...." She said although she wasn't sure how she knew that seeing as Ambrose had never given her that information.

"Alright you can go...." Her father said with a sigh as he fell into his throne. Lavender squealed with glee and hugged her father, kissing him twice on the cheek. "Thank you daddy, thank you...." She said before running off toward the stairs to go to her room. "I still think she's talking about an imaginary friend...." Logan said as Natalie walked behind her husbands throne and started rubbing his shoulders. "Well she is a little girl...." She said as Logan shivered lovingly.

Lavender ran up to her room and closed the door happily. She was excited, but at the same time scared because she couldn't stop thinking of the boy she had just met and felt as if she had known him her whole life and didn't know why. It scared her that she already knew everything about him, his birthday, his favorite food and color but then it must have been when they were holding hands because she could see everything about the boy when his hand closed around hers and then light danced around them. What was this sudden chill she was feeling in her spine? Then suddenly it dawned on her as she fell onto her huge bed with it's lavender blankets and satin pillows. "Oh my...." She said, a small smile creeping over her lips. 'I have a crush on someone and his name is Ambrose.' She thought not knowing that Ambrose at the present time was thinking the same thing about her in his room sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, wringing his hands in his lap.

The young girl deciced to try and get her mind off of Ambrose for a while, although she wasn't very successful. Everything she loved to do she had tried to get the young inventor off her mind, but nothing seemed to be working. As she walked out to the stables, her favorite place to be, she walked over to a small black horse. It was only a couple weeks old and for some reason she knew Ambrose liked animals so she decided to give him this as a present and she would tell her parents of her plan. The horse was pitch black from head to hoof except for one small white line on his nose. She nuzzled the small horses nose against her face and rubbed his mane softly. "You'll be the perfect gift, Ambrose will take good care of you I promise...." She whispered to the horse gently in a calm voice.

She was so excited to hear her father coming from the palace calling her name. "Oz it's time to head back to Central City!" He shouted and wasn't surprised when he saw Lavender run from the stables. She grabbed her father's hand and lead him back into the stables. "Father I want Ambrose to have him. He'll take good care of him...." The young girl said and looked at her father, her sparkling lavender eyes piercing into his. "Alright, I'll get him all ready while you get dressed, you can't go in that...." He said smiling down at his beautiful child.

Lavender looked down at her clothes and noticed she was still in her school uniform. She quickly took off running back toward the palace to change and then after slipping a small petite sky blue corset dress she ran back to see that her father had the horse all ready and was in the carriage waiting for her. As she ran to the carriage she jumped in not waiting for the driver to open the door, having swung it open herself and ignored his mutter of "Your young majesty" as she sat down so excited about seeing her new friend.

Lavender thought of Ambrose the whole way to Central City and wasn't surprised to know that for some reason she could tell Ambrose had been thinking of her as well.


	4. Family Secrets

*Disclaimer* I don't own Tin Man,

**The Beginning**

Chapter Four: Family Secrets

Ambrose was so excited and nervous about seeing the princess that he couldn't even work on any of his inventions as he thought about her. "Oh I can't wait, I can't wait...."[/color] He said as he walked around his room until he heard a knock on the door. "Ambrose you can't wear those old rags to your party. Come see what your father bought you...." Carry said from behind the door. The preteen ran over and opened his door and smiled at his mother who was holding a brand new outfit just right to fit her son. He took the neatly ironed white button up shirt and slipped it on over his red and black striped shirt and buttoned only the middle button as his mother shook her head and rolled her eyes. He then grabbed a formal red and black vest and looked at it with a smile as he put it on not bothering to button it up. Carry then handed him a nicely ironed pair of brown pants.

Ambrose removed his shoes and belt and pulled his jeans off not caring if his mother was in the room. He slipped the brand new pants over his black and red boxers and zipped the zipper on the pants and buttoned them before taking the final perfectly folded and ironed garment his mother had in her hand. Unfolding it Ambrose smiled as he held the brown trench coat in his hands. "Oh boy!" He said slipping it on over the rest of his clothes and then fastening the yellow tassels so the trench coat hid the rest of his shirts that he was wearing and seemed to squeeze to his chest perfectly, but he enjoyed the feeling. "Your father knew you'd like them...." His mother said before kissing her son on the cheek. Ambrose sat on the bed and grabbed his brown steel-toed boots and slipped them back on. They seemed to match his outfit perfectly. "How do I look?" The young boy said standing up and turning so his mother would get a good look at him. "You look like my little Prince Charming...." Carry said before kissing her son on the head. Ambrose sighed and rolled his eyes as he looked at himself in the mirror that was haning on his closet door. "Mom...." He said tilting his head and looking at his mother.

After admiring himself Ambrose walked out to the room and smiled at the party decorations as Moritanium, as always, tackled him to the ground. "Mory you're gonna get my clothes dirty...." He said pushing the dog off and stroking her chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavender couldn't wait to get to Ambrose' house. She was so excited about the whole thing that she kept bouncing happily and for the third time hit the top of her head on the carriage ceiling. "Ugh!" She said in annoyance as her father bit back a laugh. "It's not funny...." She muttered as she rubbed her head now trying not to think of the pain and the headache she had. "You need to settle down Oz, you're gonna give yourself a concussion if you keep doing that...." Logan said calmly as they neared the gates to the shining city which only heightened Lavender's excitement. "We're here!" She said bouncing once again in her chair. "Lavender calm down!" Logan snapped in a polite way and at once the young princess sat still in her chair as the carriage came to a stop. "Thank you daddy!" She said to her father before kissing him on the cheek and leaving before he could say anything and grabbed the young horse.

The young girl looked back at the carriage and smiled back looking straight ahead with a satisfied expression. "Works every time...." She said to the small horse as she pulled him forward. For some reason she knew exactly where she was going as if Ambrose were there leading her toward his house. She walked until she saw a house with a white pickett fence around it. She walked up and opened the fence door and walked up to the door knocking as she tied the horse to the porch so he couldn't get away. Ambrose walked over and opened the door for her. "Princess... I mean Lavender.... I mean.... I mean.... ugh!" He growled as he closed his eyes and banged his head on the door frame in an irritated way. "Ambrose!" She said in an excited voice as she pounced on him knocking him to the ground. "Whoa!" Ambrose shouted as he caught his new friend and landed hard on the carpet floor. "Nice to see you to Oz...." He said not realizing what he had called her. However Lavender had noticed, but she didn't say anything about it.

"I've been dying to see you...." Lavender said with a gentle smile as she stood up and pulled Ambrose to his feet.

"Thanks, I've been dying to see you to. I couldn't get you off my mind...." He said as he made to bow to the future ruler of the OZ, but she pulled him up straight and smiled at him. "Please no formalities, you're my friend...." She said with a smile, her lavender eyes sparkling in the light from the chandelier. Ambrose bowed his head in a friendly way. "My apologies...." He said with a smile noticing the look Lavender was giving him. "My apologies...." He unknowingly repeated as he put his hands behind his back. Just then the young princess noticed that he was no longer in the strange clothes he had been wearing earlier, but was now in formal dress. "You look great...." She said with a smile. Ambrose smiled and wiped the dust off his sleeves and tilted his head. "My father bought them for me for my birthday...." He said in a proud voice.

"Not to sound rude Ambrose, but your dad dresses funny. So do you...." She said as Ambrose lead her up to his room. He opened the door and held it open for her and waited until she had walked into the room. "My father's from the Other Side...." Ambrose said as he watched Lavender pick up one of his inventions and stare at it, but she quickly put it down and looked at Ambrose with a confused, but interested expression. "Really?" She said sitting on the bed as if telling Ambrose that she wanted to hear everything about it. "Of course, he was born in Aberfeldy, Pertshire, Scotland but raised in New York City in America...." He said before noticing the confused look on his new best friend's face. He smiled and rolled his eyes as he pulled out his father's old atlas, which had been a birthday present to Ambrose the year before.

Opening the book to Europe he looked on the island of Scotland and pointed to where Aberfeldy would be seeing as it wasn't exactly on the map. "My dad was born right about here...." Ambrose said pointing to the map giving the best estimate of his father's home town. "What's this?" Lavender asked with the same confused tone. "It's a map of the OS which I can assure you is WAY different from the OZ. Instead of different realms they have huge masses of land surrounded by oceans called countries. There's the Atlantic Ocean, the Indian Ocean, the Pacific and I forget the other one...." He said trying as best as he could to explain it. He shook his head thinking of a way to continue. "Uh!" Snapping his fingers Ambrose got up and ran over to a his bedside table. He opened a hidden cabinet and pulled out a jar full of odd looking green paper with weird looking men on them. These things only fascinated Lavender more as Ambrose poured it all onto the bed.

"This is the currency of the Other Side...." He said and showed her the bills as he called them off. "one dollar, five dollars, ten dollars, twenty dollars and so on...." He sighed as he watched the young princess pick up a quarter and stare at it. "Moving on.... that in your hand is a quarter, worth twenty-five cents. This is a dime which is worth ten cents, the nickel five cents and the penny is one cent...." He said as he once again showed her the odd tiny coins allowing her to examine them. "It takes four quarters to make one dollar, but then it also takes twenty nickels or ten dimes or 100 pennies and that's a lot to be carrying around. That's why they have the paper money, which is easily rippable...." He said picking up a twenty dollar bill and ripping it in half seeing as he had about $2,000 in twenties alone not counting the rest of the bills he had. "That's silly...." Lavender said in a shocked voice as she picked up the two ripped halves of the twenty dollar bill. Ambrose just shrugged as he put all the money from the Other Side back into the jar and left it on his bed.

"So what was that fabric you were wearing earlier, the fabric your pants were made of...." She said intrigued by some of the inventions that were scattered around the room. Ambrose winced for no reason and then just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh those are called jeans, they're really comfortable...." He said with a smile as he looked at the door, although he didn't know why he was so nervous.

"Ambrose can you bring the Princess down here please?" His father called up the stairs. Ambrose smiled at his new friend and took her hand in his gently pulling her off the bed. "Don't tell any one that my dad is from the other side, I uh wasn't supposed to tell anybody...." He said as he lead her out of the room. "I wasn't supposed to tell anybody...." He said and once again Oz confronted him that he had repeated him. "You already said that, and don't worry I won't tell anyone I promise...." Lavender said in a calm voice. Ambrose let out a growl as he tripped over his feet in the hall way. He was constantly doing that and it irritated him just as much as repeating himself did since he had lived in this same house his whole life and new it like the back of his hand. "Ambrose Rylenjahull Avery!" His father shouted seeing as guests were starting to arrive for the party. "Coming!" Ambrose shouted as he slid down the banister of the stairs with Lavender in tow.


	5. The Birthday Adventure

*Disclaimer* I don't own Tin Man,

**The Beginning**

Chapter Five: The Birthday Adventure

Ambrose brought Lavender down to the lab and showed her around with a proud smile as he walked behind her, his hands behind his back the whole time.

His new brown trench coat swayed down to his ankles behind him and he quite enjoyed the feeling. Lavender picked up a weird bronze invention and turned it in her hands. It was about the size of a bowling ball and had two knobs on it. "What's this?" She asked as she turned one of the knobs. Ambrose continued to smile proudly. "It's a TDESPHTL, a Tri-Dimensional Energy Stored Projected Holographic Time Loop. Its purpose is to capture memories that you don't want to forget by recording them with a vast memory base of nano-technology far more understanding than most people think although I'm not quite sure the machine is ready yet. There's still a few minor setbacks that I have to attend to...." He said as he took the small invention of his from her hands and placed it back on the shelf.

Lavender listened with a confused expression. "Wow you really are the smartest person in the OZ Ambrose...." She said with a confident smile as she started to walk around the lab. The desk was covered in around at least 15 or 16 books, some that had strange writings in them or were written in the picture language of the Ancients. Ambrose walked over and quickly closed all of them not bothering to mark the page they had been open to. "Uh personal notes...." He said poitning to the books.

The young princess just shrugged and continued walking around.

She walked over a machine big enough for a person to fit inside and ran her fingers over the glass. "And what about this one?" She asked walking around it. "That's a Borithial Hydro Dynamic Wandering Hyperdrive, very hard to explain...." Ambrose said not even bothering to look at the machine the princess was talking about as Moritanium and Chester both found their way into the lab. Chester seemed to have calmed down a little and was much sweeter than what he had been to the boys. The two dogs followed the young inventor and princess around the room as their master continued to explain what his machines were for.

"Hey genius!" Came his father's voice from a small intercom that was just above the door to the lab where the two friends had entered. "Your friends are starting to arrive, so come on upstairs and put your swim trunks on. Oh my young Majesty your father has brought your swim suit for you...." His father said before the intercom finally went silent. "Oh boy! Come on Oz, this is going to be so much fun...." Ambrose said as he took Lavender's hand and ran out the door and up the stairs back up in his room. "I have to change, if you want my mother will help you...." He said as his father met him in his room holding a pair of black swim trunks with red stripes down the sides and a red waist band. "Ready slugger?" Taylor asked holding his sons swim trunks.

Ambrose nodded excitedly and watched as Carry, who had just entered, lead Lavender from the room to get her swim suit on. "Take your shirts off...." Talyor said to his son after making sure that the door was shut and locked. Ambrose quickly unbuttoned his new trench coat and gently laid it on the bed as if he would rip it if he just tossed it onto the bed. Even though he was 12 Ambrose had been used to not really doing much for himself. His mother still dished up his food and laid his clothes out for him when she would wake him up for school in the morning. His father usually came in to say good-bye before going to work at the Tin Man Department. It was a mourning routine that Ambrose was quite used to and would probably be lost without it. Every morning was the same. His mother came in, laid his clothes out, woke him up by pulling him gently into a sitting position and pulling his pajama shirt off if he was wearing one and then put his socks on for him and kissed him on the cheek.

After his mother had done that his father would come in and grab whatever clothes his mother had picked out for their brilliant and intelligent son and put his shirt on and kissed him on the forehead telling him to have a good day at school to not let his ADD get the best of him. Ambrose would usually just nod as his father, every day as always, would hand him his pants, a belt and his black converse shoes, or brown steel-toed boots which every color Ambrose seemed to be wearing at the time. The young inventor was quite incoherent in the mornings until he had had a good hearty breakfast.

Ambrose did as he was told and unbuttoned his shirt. Taylor helped him take it off, and then lifted his arms above his head to take off the fading red and black striped shirt. Ambrose shivered a little at the breeze that came from the open window as his father handed him his swim trunks. "Don't take to long...." He said with a smile as he rubbed the boys head and walked out of the room. Ambrose closed the door and relocked it after his father left and quickly changed into his swim trunks. He grabbed his brown and yellow towel and walked out into the back yard glad to see that all his new friends were already there. "Hey guys!" He called as he threw his towel on the ground. His mother set the cake on the table and walked over laying her sons' towel out across the sand and watched as he dove head first into the crystal clear blue water. Lavender sat at the edge soaking her feet, she was a little embarrassed to admit that she couldn't swim.

The young inventor swam under water for 15 minutes before finally coming up. He laughed as the other boys all came up for breath, their chests heaving quickly. Raynz noticed that Ambrose was calm as he came from the water, but before he could ask he was pulled back in by one of his friends. Walking over to the princess Ambrose moved his now soaking and dripping curls away from his forehead and sat next to her. "What's wrong? Can't swim?" He asked before looking around the lake. Lavender looked at ground and slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry, here I'll help you. I want to show you something...." He said standing up and holding his hand out to the young princess. She slowly looked up and took Ambrose' hand, the same warmth as before filled her fingertips. As she stood up she shivered as a cold loving chill ran down her spine. "You promise not to let me drown?" She asked with a friendly smile as he handed her a pair of diving goggles. Ambrose smiled back as he lead her deeper into the water. "Me let you drown? Never...." He said as he turned around so his back was facing her once they were up to their waists in the lake. Lavender wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly closing her eyes as she felt Ambrose dive underwater. As soon as she felt her face go under she opened her eyes and looked around.

There were under water flowers and fish of every color swimming everywhere. _This is no ordinary lake._ She thought as she looked around wrapping her arms further around Ambrose' shoulders. Ambrose swam a little deeper and finally stopped when he came to a small trench. Lavender tapped him hard on the chest and shook her head when she saw Ambrose look back at her. She pointed toward the surface and then to her mouth indicating that she needed oxygen and couldn't hold her breath any longer. Ambrose turned around onto his back and looked up to the surface before grabbing her face gently and kissed her breathing into her mouth. At once, what seemed as a whole tank of oxygen filled the young girls lungs. She blushed under water as Ambrose pulled away and then turned back around to finish swimming into the small underwater cave.

Once they left the enterance it was completely dark as they swam for about one more minute, Ambrose turning every 20 seconds to refill Lavender's lungs with oxygen as he continued swimming. Once they were out of the cave, a flash of purple and green lights filled the water giving it a gentle warm glow. Ambrose once again swam to the surface and swam to shore of a hidden cave with Lavender still on his back until he reached the ground. She quickly grabbed the ledge and let go of Ambrose as he helped her out of the water. "Where are we?" She asked looking around the cave. The young inventor looked around and shrugged his shoulders even though he knew perfectly well where they were. "We're under the lake, well actually if you want to get technical, we're under the lab, house whichever you wanna call it...." He said looking around.

Lavender smiled as she looked around. "Where are the lights coming from?" She asked looking up at the ceiling of the dark cave, but there was no lights to be seen. "The birds, they glow in the dark and they're just normal birds in the sunlight. It started out as an experiment. I made a male and female, next thing I know they're making a nest for three eggs and it just kept going...." He said once again putting his hands behind his back as a glowing beautiful purple bird flew around his head. "You made these?" Lavender asked as a green bird landed on her shoulder casting her face in a jade glow. "Well not all of them, only two. They kept reproducing...." Ambrose smiled proudly as a purple glowing bird landed on his head. "How do you know which one's which?" She asked petting the tiny animal gently on her shoulder. "Purple are females, so the males are the green ones...."

As she continued to look around at the glowing birds, intrigued by them she noticed they all seemed to crowd around something squaking angrily. "What's in this cave exactly, besides birds?" She asked looking around. "It's a mine for Bicarium and Moritanium. Those are real crystals in the walls...." He said pointing to the crystals that caused the light from the birds to bounce off them and reflect into the water. "Wow...." The young princess muttered as the bird flew away. "We better get going Ambrose, I don't want you to miss your party...." She said as an embarrassed smile creeped over her lips. Ambrose nodded and once again dove into the water. He swam back to the ledge and turned as Lavender slowly got down into the lake. She quickly wrapped her arms once again around his shoulders, laying her hands on his chest as she put the goggles back on and closed her eyes tightly as she felt the water come over her. Ambrose repeated the same steps as he did while swimming into the cave, turning every 20 or 30 seconds to fill Lavender's lungs with air.

Once they were back in the lake and had swam to shore, Lavender crawled onto the beach and laid down in the highly shallow water gasping for air as Ambrose sat next to her. Raynz took his chance and walked up to Ambrose and playfully kicked him on the back. Ambrose turned and looked at him shielding his eyes from the sun. "How'd you do that?" The young scientist asked crossing his arms. "I didn't do anything...." Ambrose replied as he stood up. "You were berathing underwater and you knew just where we were...." Raynz said back as he looked at Ambrose who bit his lower lip. "If I tell you you'll make fun of me...." He said as Lavender, after catching her breath, also stood up taking Ambrose' hand and giving it a light squeeze glad that Raynz hadn't noticed. "No! I promise I won't...." The young alchemist said giving Ambrose an You-Have-My-Word expression. Ambrose sighed and ran his fingers of his free hand through his sopping wet hair. "I can breathe and see underwater, don't know how though so don't ask...." He said glaring at Raynz who just smiled. "That is so cool, I wish I could...." The boy said in amusement.

"Ambrose present time!" His mother called as she brought wrapped gifts out to the table despite it already being full of gifts from his friends. Glad to have the attention turn to something else Ambrose, still holding Lavender's hand ran over and sat down. "No Ambrose you sit here in the middle. Everyone else sit around him in the chairs...." Carry said as she watched everyone take a seat. Lavender sat down pulling her chair up next to Ambrose in the center and watched with a smile. "Go on Ambrose...." She said wringing her hands together. "You'll get mine last...." She said confidentally. "Alright if you say so...." Ambrose said in an excited voice as his mother handed him a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. "This is from your father...." She said setting the box on her sons lap. Ambrose smiled at his dad and quickly ripped the wrapping paper away. "OH BOY!" He shouted as he dropped the box and hugged his father. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The young boy said excitedly not realizing that he was repeating himself as his mother picked up the box. "I knew you'd like it...." Taylor said as his son picked up another present from one of the other boys. "Thanks Truck this is really cool...." He said with an excited smile as he ripped the red wrapping paper away and holding up a clear box full of moritanium crystals. "Do you know what they are?" Truck's younger brother asked smiling. Truck put his face in his hands and moaned. "Ignore my brother, I do...." He said with a smile as he looked back at Ambrose. "Duh! They're Moritanium crystals very rare...." Ambrose replied as he set the clear box down on top of the present his father had given him and picked up the present from Raynz which was wrapped in brown paper. He shook it next to his ear and smiled as he tried to think of what it was before ripping the paper away. "Cool!" He said holding up a small wooden box that had confusing looking puzzles drawn around it. Ambrose opened the box and pulled out the metal bars and stared at them for a minute. "I'm gonna have a challenge with these, but I could use a good challenge. Thanks Raynz...." Ambrose said looking down at the metal puzzle with a confused expression. Rayns smiled and shrugged his shoulders before noticing Ambrose do the same.

"My turn!" Lavender shouted after Ambrose had opened all his presents. "But you have to come out to the front with me, my presents to big to bring in the house...." She said rubbing her hands together. Ambrose smiled and stood up not bothering if Lavender took his hand and led him back toward the house and in the door with everyone following behind them. Lavender turned and stopped. "Wait, I want it to be a surprise, Mr. Avery would be as so kind to cover his eyes for me...." She asked turning to look at Ambrose' father who gave her a light bow and did as she asked. The young excited girl walked toward the door not even bothering to guide Ambrose since this was in fact his home and he knew it by heart. Once they reached the door Lavender opened it and once again took her best friends hands and led him onto the porch. "Ready?" She asked giving his hands a gentle loving squeeze. Ambrose nodded still blinded by his father's hands. "Ok...." She said as he brought the tiny horse over after untying him. Taylor moved his hands. Ambrose opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he got used to the suns again before noticing the tiny black horse. "He's for me?" He asked walking up and nuzzling the horse' nose gently against his forehead. "Yep, all yours...." The princess said with a smile as she ran her fingers through the tiny horses mane. "Wow, I got the perfect name for you. I'll call you.... Artax...." The birthday boy said petting the tiny horse gently.

As the suns started to set, Ambrose' friends all left. They were going to say good-bye but Ambrose and Lavender were no where to be found. After the cake and ice cream Ambrose had taken Lavender up to his room even though he knew his parents wouldn't approve. The two friends had just sat and talked and without noticing had fallen asleep on the bed holding hands. Taylor walked in and picked up the princess gently prying her hand from his sons grip since he wasn't awake. He carried her from the room and down stairs where the king stood in the door waiting for her. "She's asleep...." Taylor whispered to the king as he gently put the young princess in her father's arms.


	6. Trip to the Other Side

**The Beginning**

Chapter six: Trip to the Other Side

Ambrose laid asleep in his bed, the suns were shining through his window. He turned over trying to stay asleep when he heard the door open and then heard his mother going through his clothes. Before he could say anything or complain he was pulled, as usual, into a sitting position and his pajama shirt that his father had put on him the night before was pulled off. The young inventor groaned and shivered as a small breeze came through the window that his mother had just opened.

"Mom it's Saturday...." He looked at the clock noticing it was only 5:30 in the morning. "And it's not even eight o clock, you're INSANE!" He shouted before laying back down and covering his head. Carry watched him and put her hands on her hips. "Ambrose Rylenjahull Avery get up!" She snapped walking over to her sons bed and pulling the blankets off of him and once again pulling him into a sitting position. "Mom!" The inventor complained as she gently forced a brown t-shirt over his head. "Put your arms in and get your pants on...." She said in a stern voice before turning and walking out of the room.

As soon as he heard the door close Ambrose regretfully stood up and pulled the shirt off grabbing his black and red striped shirt and slipping it on and putting the same clothes on that he had worn to his birthday party the day before and ran down stairs. He ran into the kitchen not surprised to see his breakfast already sitting on the table. "Where's dad?" He asked looking at his mother before taking a bite of his food. "He'll be here later, had to run to the Tin Man Department and pick up a few things before we leave....." His mother said with a smile as she joined her son. "Leave? Leave where?" Ambrose asked looking at his mother with a worried expression.

"Your father got time off work, so he's taking us to the Other Side...." Carry said as she swallowed her food. "What?! We're coming back right?" Ambrose said looking at his mother with a worried look. "Of course Ambrose, we won't be gone forever...." Carry said looking at Ambrose with a smile. Ambrose sighed and pushed his plate away. "I've suddenly lost my appetite...." He said standing up and running out of the kitchen. "Ambrose!" His mother said as she watched her son run off and wasn't surprised to hear the sound of breaking glass. "Oh dear!" She said as Taylor walked in the front door also hearing the sound of breaking glass. "What's wrong with Ambrose?" He asked as he walked to his wife and kissed her. "I told him you were taking us to the Other Side for vacation...." Carry said hugging her husband back. Taylor sighed and walked out of the room and into a room full of broken glass and broken, busted walls. He didn't say anything as he watched the young inventor pick up a beautiful china plate and smash it against a table angrily.

Taylor sat down and just watched Ambrose carefully making sure he didn't hurt himself. Ambrose just glared at his father and took a broom handle and hit a glass lamp shade causing it to shatter and fall to the ground. "Why didn't you tell me? What about Lavender?" Ambrose snapped turning, still holding the broom in his hands as he glared at his father. "Ambrose it'll only be for...." Ambrose put a hole in the wall with the broom handle causing his father to stop talking. "It's only for a month and then we'll be back...." He said as Ambrose grabbed a china cup and threw it against the shelf. "I'm not going! I'll stay with Lavender...." Ambrose snapped as he once again grabbed the handle and smashed it against the teapot sitting on the shelf. "You can't stay with the princess Ambrose...." His father replied still watched Ambrose throw dishes and break the walls. "Yes I can! I'M NOT GOING!" Ambrose shouted grabbing a small chair and throwing it against the wall causing a big dent in the wall and breaking the chair. Taylor sighed and rubbed his forehead and walked out of the room without saying anything as Ambrose fell to the floor. He pulled his legs up so they were against his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. _'It's not fair.'_ He thought as he just sat there for a while.

After a while Ambrose got up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He tripped over his feet and stumbled, but caught his balance before he could fall over. Talyor and Carry both sat at the table not saying a word as he came out. Ambrose looked at them and started wringing his hands. "I'm sorry dad, but I just met the pirncess and made new friends and I guess I was a little angry because now we're leaving...." He said looking at his father with an apologetic expression. His father took a deep breath and set his mug down still looking at his son. "Son I'm not angry at you, I understand how you feel right now but it's only for a month... Stop it!" He said in a polite voice and at once Ambrose stopped and put his hands to his sides. "Yes sir...." The young inventor said looking at the floor. "It was wrong of me to yell at you and I'm sorry...." He said walking over to his father and giving him a hug. Taylor smiled and hugged his son back and kissed him on the head. "So will you come with us? I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun...." Taylor said looking at his son with a kind smile. Ambrose nodded and sat down at the table before Taylor finally noticed the blood on Ambrose' hand.

"Oh Ambrose!" His mother chimed in with a worried voice as she stood up and turned her sons hand over to see a deep cut from no doubt breaking glass. "It's just a scratch...." Ambrose said as his mother lead him over to the sink. "It's just a scratch...." He repeated as his father walked over to his family and watched them. "You're repeating yourself again son...." Taylor said in a calm voice as he watched Carry cleaning the cut on Ambrose' hand. "S-Sorry...." Ambrose muttered as he looked at his mother while she washed his hand and sterilized it so it wouldn't get infected. When she poured the alcohol on his hand he flinched and yelped in pain, but Carry didn't seem to notice. She took some medical gauze and tape and wrapped it as gently as she could around his hand. "There we go, and we'll clean it before you take a shower...." His mother said smiling at her son. Ambrose smiled back and jumped off the counter and ran to his room until his parents shouted that it was time to go. He ran down the down stairs, and stopped when he reached the front door. "Wait, who's gonna take of Moritanium and Chester and Artax?" He asked as the two dogs sat on either side of the front door.

Taylor came from the kitchen and looked at Ambrose. "That's already arranged. Captain Jareth will come and take care of them, he loves dogs and I'm sure he'll take good care of Artax, now come on let's go. We have to go out to the country to catch the travel storm. We should arrive in New York...." Taylor said holding the door open for his son and wife. Both dogs seemed to bow their heads in a respectful way as Ambrose, Carry and Taylor walked out of the house. It was sprinkling but that didn't bother them. "We're meeting Jareth at the gate, and he'll ride back to the house...." Taylor said lifting his son onto the giant chestnut horse before climbing on himself. Ambrose held onto the hump of the sattle as his father held onto the reigns trapping Ambrose in between his arms so he wouldn't fall off. Carry walked over with a white horse and climbed onto her back as well. Taylor and Carry both in unison gently kicked the horses sides and at once both animals started walking in the direction of the gate.

Ambrose sighed and laid against his father's chest slowly drifting off to sleep waiting to reach the gates of the Shining City. He opened his eyes just as they passed the school and wiped a small tear from his face. "I didn't even get to say goodbye...." He said as Datrid and his friends played ball in the school yard. They all looked at Ambrose and smiled as they waved. Ambrose waved back before once agian closing his eyes.

Once they reached the gates, Jareth, a man with pitch black hair and brown eyes who was a little under six feet tall met them. "Ah, Taylor you made it. This must be Ambrose, I've heard so much about you...." He said as Taylor jumped off the horse and pulled Ambrose down as well. "Pleasure to meet you sir...." Ambrose said in a little louder than a whisper. "Wow, you've done a fine job indeed Avery. The boy knows respect...." He said smiling down at Ambrose who nodded in a friendly way. "He's only the best sir. Oh could you do me a huge favor and take good care of my dogs and Artax sir. It would be greatly appreciated...." Ambrose said in a hopeful voice. "No need to worry son, I'll take only the best care and pay as much attention to them as I can...." Jareth said in a reassuring voice.

Before Ambrose could resist they were out in the country. Taylor waited for the travel storm and smiled as he saw it coming. He took Carry's hand and grabbed Ambrose, who wasn't paying attention, gently by the collar and pulled him over before realizing that he was choking him. "Sorry son...." He said letting go of Ambrose' trench coat and pulling him by the arm. Ambrose looked at the storm and was about to say something but he was sucked into the cyclone with his father still holding onto him tightly. Ambrose felt a sudden lurch in the pit of his stomach but was immediately thrown to the ground landing on a bunch of trash bags. Taylor and Carry had both landed in the grass in front of a nice white house. The man smiled as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Exactly in the right spot...." He said as Ambrose also stood up and brushed himself off. "Is this Uncle Jay's house?" The young inventor asked looking around. "Yep, we've lived here since the day we were born...." Taylor said smiling at his old home.

Taking Carry's hand Taylor lead his family to the front door and didn't bother to knock as he walked inside. He looked around and saw a boy around Amrbose' age just staring at them. "Dad Uncle Taylor's here...." The boy shouted and ran up the stairs. When he came back down he was followed by a man that looked so much like Taylor, only a little older. He hugged his brother and Carry before turning to Ambrose. "Well so this is Ambrose. He looks so much like you. Let's feel that firm OZian grip...." He said as Ambrose shook his hand. The boy who had called to his father ran past them. His father grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Dude two words, manners...." He said pointing to Ambrose. "Oh sorry, hey you want to come play basketball or something?" The boy asked as his twin brother stood by the back door. Ambrose tilted his head looking confused and then looked up at his father who pushed him toward his cousins. "Go on...." He said.

Ambrose hesitated before finally following them out of the house. "What's basketball?" He asked as one of the boys tossed him the orange and black ball. "How can you not know what basketball is? It's only the best game in the world...." Jeremy said looking at Ambrose and then at his brother. Ambrose shrugged his shoulder and threw the ball back. "We don't have basketball in the OZ...." He said as he watched Jeremy throw the ball into the net. "I don't even know your names, that's kind of disturbing...." Ambrose said looking at the two boys and once again tilting his head. "Oh sorry, duh!" Jeremy said smacking himself on the forehead. "I'm Jeremy and that's my twin brother Jordan, but we know who you are. You're Ambrose...." Jeremy said with a smile as he started dribbling the basketball.

Ambrose watched him and tilted his head as Jordan changed the song on his iPod. "What's that?" The young inventor asked looking at the small device with a confused expression. "It's an iPod, you put music on it and you can listen to it...." Jordan said handing him the iPod. Ambrose looked at it and turned it in his hands. "I could make one of these easily...." He said handing the iPod back and shrugging his shoulders. Jordan and Jeremy looked at each other with matching confused expressions before both, in unison, looking back at Ambrose and shrugging their shoulders.

"Ambrose you wanna have some fun? Come with us...." Jordan said as he nodded at Jeremy and winked at him, but Ambrose didn't notice. "Ok...." Ambrose said as he followed his cousins down the street. "Shouldn't we tell our parents we're leaving?" Ambrose asked looking back at the house, but Jordan stopped him and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, we'll be back soon...." He said leading Ambrose toward the corner of the street. Ambrose looked back as the two boys pulled him along. They walked past a really old looking building. "Come on, it'll be fun...." Jeremy said as they lead Ambrose farther away from the house, walking past houses and small stores. "Where are we going?" He asked looking at Jordan, then at Jeremy. "It's a surprise...." Jeremy said winking at his twin brother. Ambrose sighed and followed them as he kept looking around at all the weird buildings and things around him. There were people sitting on the streets by a can of fire, they were so filthy.

There were strange lights that turned from green, to yellow, then red and back again. Weird lights that glowed under the strange lights that showed a small white person, but then would change to a red hand and blink several times. "What are those lights for?" Ambrose asked looking up at them with a confused expression. "Those are street lights, hard to explain...." Jordan said as he lead Ambrose further down the busy street. "Yea we'll explain later...." Jeremy said looking around. He kicked a can that was on the sidewalk as they continued walking. Ambrose noticed it was starting to get dark out and was feeling a little worried. "I think we should go back guys, it's getting dark out...." He said looking around, but the boys ignored him. "Uh, he-hello.I, I think we should head home now...." Ambrose said a little louder as the boys lead him to a store. "We wanna welcome you to the Big Apple...." Jordan and Jeremy both said in unison as they walked into the city. Ambrose looked around at the tall buildings with a great interest. "Big Apple?" He asked looking back at the boys and tilting his head. "Yea, kind of a nickname to New York, forget it. We'll explain later...."

They walked over to a deserted building and walked inside pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Ambrose come here, I want you to try something...." Jeremy said lighting the cigarette and handing it to Ambrose. "Suck a little and blow...." He said handing the cigarette to Ambrose. The young inventor did as he was told and started coughing. Jeremy laughed as he lit one for himself and blew the smoke out. "That's a cigarette, but you haven't tasted the good stuff yet...." Jeremy said as two girls and a boy walked in the door. "This is Rachel and Monica, and that's Gabe...." Jordan said holding the cigarette in his hand as a boy walked in behind the two girls. Rachel walked up so she was close to Jordan, leaning against him and pulling the cigarette from his hand. "Rachel and Monica are their girlfriends...." Gabe said looking at Ambrose. Jeremy hit him on the chest as he kissed Monica. "I'm Ambrose, my father is their father's younger brother...." Ambrose said still holding the cigarette in his hand. "Take another puff Ambrose, go on!" Gabe said lifting Ambrose' hand so the cigarette was close to his face. "I, uh, nah!" Ambrose said handing the cigarette to Gabe. Monica walked over to him and blew the smoke from the cigarette in his face. Ambrose once again started coughing and turned away. He sighed and sat down watching Jordan play tonsil tag with Rachel. "What's that?' He asked as Gabe pulled out a green bottle and handed it to him. "Try it...." Gabe said holding the bottle toward Ambrose, but he pushed it away. "I'd rather not...." He said looking at Gabe with a worried expression.

He watched the three boys drink whatever was in the bottle and tilted his head. He closed his eyes and heard a weird noise, and saw a flash of red and blue lights coming from the windows. "Gotta run!" Gabe said running through the kitchen and out the back door. Jeremy, Jordan, Rachel and Monica followed. Monica ran back and grabbed Ambrose' hand. "Run!" She shouted as someone kicked the door open. Ambrose started running behind the two girls and followed Jeremy and Jordan. He ran past the people on the streets. "Stop those kids!" The police officer shouted and before Ambrose could stop running someone grabbed his arm. "Hey! Let me go, please. Let go! Let go!" Ambrose shouted as he watched Jeremy and Jordan keep running. He had burned his hand on the cigarette when Monica had grabbed his hand. The police officer gently took his arm and looked at the burn mark. He could smell the scent of the cigarette on Ambrose' clothes. "Turn around son so you're facing that way...." The police officer said and at once Ambrose did as he was told. "Are you a tin man?" He asked looking back at the police officer as his hands were pulled behind his back. "A what?" The man asked looking at Ambrose with a confused and angry expression. "A cop, a tin man...." Ambrose said as he felt a pair of handcuffs close over his wrists. "Yes I'm a cop, and you... Well you're in big trouble...." The officer said as he lead Ambrose back over to the police car. He helped Ambrose get into the back and got in the driver seat before driving away with the siren on.

Ambrose looked out the window and sighed. "What's your name son?" The man asked looking at Ambrose through the rearview mirror. "It's Ambrose...." Ambrose muttered as he saw Jeremy and Jordan turn the corner, still running. "I'm Officer Curt, do you have a last name Ambrose?" He asked once again looking at Ambrose through the rear view mirror. "Ambrose Avery...." Ambrose muttered again as Curt pulled into a police station. "My dad's a tin man...." Ambrose muttered, but Curt didn't hear him seeing as he had got out of the car. He opened the back door and helped Ambrose out, leading him into the door and to a front desk before removing the handcuffs. "Put everything from your pockets on the desk Ambrose...." Curt said tapping his hand on the table and, of course, Ambrose as he was told. He pulled out a few platinums, some keys to the lab, his house and his locker at school, a small note written in weird writing and a tiny box.

"That's everything sir...." Ambrose said pulling his pockets out showing that there was nothing left. Curt nodded and lead Ambrose into an office and closed the door. "Ambrose when's your birthday?" Curt asked taking out a sheet of paper and writing Ambrose name at the top. "January 27, just turned 12 yesterday...." Ambrose said standing next to the door looking at all the pictures around the room. "And what's your phone number?" Curt asked holding the pen on the paper. "Phone number?" Ambrose asked tilting his head. "What's a phone number?" He asked looking at Curt still. "Never mind, what's your address?" Curt said moving to the next line. "I live in Central City...." Ambrose said sitting at the desk. "You know forget the paperwork. Come with me...." He said standing up and walking out of the office, back to the front desk.

Curt pulled a small weird looking thing over and put a paper over it with five small boxes before pulling a box with a black pad over. "Give me your hand...." He said and Ambrose held his hand out. Curt took his hand and pushed his fingers, one by one, against the black pad. Ambrose was surprised to see that his fingers come back with black stuff covering them. He watched as Curt pushed his fingers against the paper in the boxes before writing his name on the top and setting it in a paper folder. "Do you know why you're here Ambrose?" Curt asked him as he lead Ambrose to the back toward the jail cells. "Well you're a tin man so I assume I did something wrong...." Ambrose said looking up at him. Curt nodded and held up a cigarette similar to the one Ambrose had earlier. "Oh yea, I had one of those...." Ambrose said pointing to it. "Exactly, you said you just turned 12 yesterday?" Ambrose nodded. "Well these, they're cigarettes, and they're for adults only. So since you had one you broke the law...." Curt said in a kind voice holding the cigarette up so it was in front of Ambrose' face once they reached the jail cells.

Ambrose let his hand fall into his lap and sighed. "I, I didn't know. I'm sorry...." He muttered looking down at the ink that was still on his fingers. He started wringing his hands together and bit his lip. "Stop that, it's not good for your hands...." Curt said grabbing the inventors hands so that he couldn't wring them together. Ambrose stopped and nodded again not saying anything. _It was a set-up._ He thought as he took a deep breath.


	7. Tin Man Trouble

**The Beginning**

Chapter Seven: Tin Man Trouble

A few hours after Ambrose had been arrested he sat in a chair with his hands cuffed and bolted to the table by a foot and half chain. He had been in the same interview by the cheif of police for more than an hour now. The man pounded his fist on the table causing the young inventor to flinch again for the twentieth time. "Damn it Ambrose, I'm trying to help you, but I can't do that until you tell me where you live and what your number is so I can call your parents...." He snapped angrily. Ambrose tilted his head and looked at the police officer with a confused expression. "I already told you, I live in Central City and nothing else you have said as made any sense...." Ambrose said looking from the cheif to Officer Curt and back again. "Ambrose just tell us where you live...." Officer Curt said in a calm voice as he leaned against the door with his arms crossed against his chest. Ambrose sighed and banged his head on the table. "I live in Central City...." He muttered with his head still on the table.

The chief sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Ambrose we can't help you if you're not willing to cooperate...." He said looking at Ambrose and sitting back down in the chair across from the young inventor. "I am cooperating...." Ambrose said as he lifted his head off the table. He put his hands in his lap and started wringing them violently causing them to turn red. This wasn't the first time he had started tearing up his hands either, Officer Curt sighed and walked over taking the boys wrists and gently slamming his hands on the table again pulling them apart. "Keep your hands above the table and keep them flat just like this...." He said laying Ambrose' hands about two inches apart on the table. Ambrose nodded and did as he was told.

"Greg can I talk to him for a second?" Another police officer asked who had just walked in looking at the chief. Greg threw his arms in the air in an irritated way and stood leaning against the wall. She smiled politely at Ambrose and noticed that he was once again wringing his hands together. She grabbed the boys hands and held them tightly. "Ambrose, I'm Brianna, it's nice to meet you...." She said as Ambrose squeezed her hands tightly, watching Curt and Greg leave the room. "Nice to meet you to...." Ambrose muttered looking down. "Ambrose I'm here to help you, I'm your aunt and I'm gonna do anything I can to get you outta here ok. Your dad's waiting for you in the foyer...." She said quietly looking at the door. "Aunt Brianna you have to help me, those tin men are confusing me. I don't know what a phone number is, or an address...." He said trying to stand up but the handcuffs pulled him back down. "Shhh! I'll give you the address and the number to our house ok...." She said taking his hands in hers.

Ambrose stopped talking and looked at the floor nodding slowly. "How good are you at remembering things Ambrose?" Brianna whispered in his ears. "Pretty well...." He whispered back looking at her seriously. "Ok here goes...." She whispered the address and number in his ear. "I gotta go now ok, don't forget!" She kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the room. "He's ready for you cheif, try not to be so hard on him Greg...." She said patting him gently on the shoulder. Greg nodded and walked in smiling now that he had calmed down. "Are you ready to cooperate son?" He asked smiling at the young inventor.

"Yes sir...." Ambrose said putting his hands flat on the table repeating the phone number and address, _what ever those are_, he thought to himself. He tilted his head and watched Greg sit down. "Ok Ambrose what's your phone number so I can call your father?" Greg said also putting his hands flat on the table. "Oh, phone number, right. It's 574-9071...." He said shaking his head. "I guess the cigarette got to my head sir...." Ambrose said as he looked away. Greg looked at him with a confused expression but wrote the number down. Ambrose looked at the mirror and sighed before looking back at Greg. "I'm sorry...." The young boy muttered before once again banging his head lightly on the table.

"It's ok, I'm gonna go call your father, I'll be right back...." The chief said standing up. Brianna walked back in and sat down smiling at her nephew. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it? If you promise not to move I'll take the cuffs off, but you have to promise...." She said sternly taking out a key and holding it tightly between her fingers showing it to Ambrose. "You won't go anywhere will you?" She asked as he smiled and tried to take the key, she pulled it away and looked at him crossly. "No, I promise...." Ambrose said looking at her with no emotion. "I promise...." He unknowinlgy repeated as Bri placed the key in his hand. "Ok, unlock yourself and I'll be right outside, I'll be watching you...." She said standing up which just confused Ambrose more seeing as there were no windows in the room. He shrugged the thought away and took the cuffs off.

__

Man those things hurt, glad I'm not a convict.

He thought as he folded his hands in his lap. He didn't know how long it to "call" his father if his father was already there. Taylor walked up to the desk looking at the Chief, Greg, he remembered him from the academy, but he wasn't here for a reunion. Leaning against the desk, Taylor cleared his throat. "My nephews tell me you picked up my son, Ambrose about two hours ago. I'm here to take him home...." He said and Greg, who was holding the receiver to his ear blinked a few times confused before putting the receiver down. "Oh you're Ambrose' father? Greg Sway...." He said holding his hand out, Taylor shook it and smiled, surprised Greg hadn't recognized his voice, but then it had been 15 years since they'd seen each other last before he was pulled to the OZ. "Taylor Avery...." He said as Greg walked him toward the interview room. Bri saw them coming and stood up, she knew she had to pretend that she didn't know Taylor. "Brianna this is Taylor Avery, Ambrose' father...." He said forgetting that his friend had the same last name. Bri smiled and shook Taylor's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Ambrose is a wonderful boy...." She said smiling and then winking at Taylor. The man smiled and walked quickly into the interview room.

"Ambrose? Are you alright?" Taylor asked as he hugged his son. Ambrose moaned, he hated his parents treating him like a child sometimes. "I'm fine...." He mumbled through his father's arms. Taylor let him go and kneeled beside the chair and looked at Ambrose' hands. He sighed and looked at Ambrose, shaking his head when he saw the bruises from the handcuffs on his wrists for so long as well as how tore up his hands were from wringing them so violently. "We'll go home and give you a nice hot bath, soak your wrists and hands...." He said rubbing the back of his sons head. Ambrose nodded and didn't say anything as Greg released him to Taylor.

Once they got home Ambrose was practically tackled by his mother. "Oh Ambrose, I'm so glad you're safe...." She said glaring at Jeremy and Jordan. The two boys gulped and walked away. "Mother!" Ambrose said in an irritated voice. Carry let him go just as Taylor walked in carrying a small bag. "Here Ambrose, you forgot your stuff...." He said setting the small brown paper bag on the table. Ambrose nodded and didn't say anything as Taylor gently grabbed his arm. "He needs to soak his hands...." He paused and grabbed his son by the shoulders and looked at him. "How long did they have you cuffed to that table exactly?" He said pulling Ambrose' face up so he was looking at him. The young inventor thought for a minute and tried to look away, but his father wouldn't let him. "Ambrose?" Taylor said as Ambrose looked at the wall without moving his face. He looked back up at his father and licked his lips. "I don't know, about an hour and a half...." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Taylor glared at the floor and let Ambrose go, but quickly and gently grabbed his arm so he couldn't go any where. "They're not supposed to do that, especially to a minor...." Before he could say any more Carry was dragging Ambrose upstairs toward the bathroom. "Come on...." Taylor followed her and turned the bathroom light on, he showed Carry Ambrose' wrists and hands while she started the bath water making it nice and hot the way Ambrose liked it. He sighed and started working on taking off his trench coat, but his hands were to weak. After kissing Carry and gently kicking her out of the bathroom Taylor started helping Ambrose. As gently as possible he pulled the sleeves off his wrists seeing Ambrose scrunch his face in pain. Once he had his shirts off Taylor took his pants off and helped him into the tub. Jay had walked in to make sure everything was gonna be alright. "Don't worry, the boys will be punished severly...." He said looking at Ambrose with an apologetic expression. He looked at Taylor and tilted his head. "You gonna leave his boxers on?" He asked watching Ambrose get into the tub, his father holding his elbow. Taylor nodded. "That way if he needs anything and I can't hear him Carry can come tend to him...." He said looking at his older brother. Jay nodded in understandment and walked out of the bathroom. Taylor watched Ambrose lay down, putting his hands in the scalding hot water. "Keep your hands IN the water Ambrose. I'll be back to check on you shortly....." He said standing next to the door. Ambrose nodded before going completely under the water, looking up as the hotness swept over his face and stung his eyes, but he was quite used to it.

Every few minutes either Taylor, Carry, Jay or Brianna would come and check on Ambrose. Jay and Bri were a little surprised the first time when they saw Ambrose under water staring back at them. Carry explained as best she could about her sona uniqueness and Taylor, although New York City born, tried to help. "How long is he gonna be in there?" Brianna asked after sending the boys to bed early. Ambrose had already been in the bath for over half an hour "Until the water gets to cold most likely, he does it every time....." Carry said sitting at the table as MiKayla walked up the stairs again. She was 11, a year and two months younger than the twins and she liked helping her parents check on Ambrose even though her father had told her three times already to leave Ambrose alone, she just couldn't help it. She walked into the bathroom again and walked over to the tub so Ambrose could see her. When he saw her standing there for the fourth time he came up not even gasping for breath and looked at her. "Hi Ambrose, your mom told me you might be thirsty and that she don't want you drinking the water. Not that you do she said, but I brought you some soda, try it... it's really good...." She said showing Ambrose the light green bottle. "It's Sprite, my favorite soda...." She said in her sweet voice. Ambrose didn't say anything as he stared at the bottle. "Why is it all bubbly?" He asked tilting his head. "She looked down at the soda and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, the caffine or something...." She said holding the bottle out to Ambrose. He looked down at his hands and lifted them out of the water, but quickly put them back in as Mikayla helped him sit up. "Wow, handcuffs are terrible things...." She said seeing how bad her cousins hands were. She took a sip of the soda and held the bottle for Ambrose. "That's good...." He said smiling as he licked his lips when she finally pulled the bottle away. Ambrose burped loudly and started laughing along with MiKayla even though he didn't know what was so funny. "Excuse you...." The young girl said with a smile.


	8. Thoughts of a Friend

((Off Topic: Ok I know this chapter isn't as long but I'm kinda brain dead right now, but I can assure you my next chapter will hopefully be even better

**The Beginning**

Chapter Eight: Thoughts of a Friend

Lavender laid on her bed in her room writing a small poem. She couldn't get Ambrose off her mind and was thinking of him everywhere she went. She was a little upset that he had just disappeared without saying goodbye, but her mother seemed to know where he was and wasn't saying anything.

That morning the young princess walked toward the gates of Central City after school and stopped at Ambrose' house, but she could tell it was still empty. She walked with her head down as if condemned. For what seemed like the fortieth time that day Lavender walked with tears in her eyes. "How could he just leave, it's not fair...." She said as she saw her father waiting for her at the edge of the shining city. "Daddy it's not fair, Ambrose still isn't home!" She cried as she ran to her father and hugged his waist tightly, crying into his cloak. "Oh honey he'll be back. His father got some vacation time and took his family to the Other Side...." The King said rubbing his daughters head before lifting her onto the horse.

Lavender looked up and sniffled as her father wiped her tears off her sparkling cheeks. "Really, how long will he be gone?" She asked looking down at her father from the hroses back. "Oh about a month or so...." He said climbing on himself. Oz started to sniffle again and stayed silent the whole way to Finaqua. _Ambrose I miss you please hurry home!_ She thought as she wrote in her diary. She put her pencil down and sighed rolling onto her back from her bed and looked up as she thought about the smile he had. She always loved it. That night she cried herself to sleep, the tears on her face glinting in the moonlight shining through her bedroom window. "Ambrose please come back!" She cried as she started to get weak from crying so hard. Around midnight she finally dozed off and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------

Ambrose felt the cold chill of the water against his bare skin. The water had gotten cold long ago, but he didn't want to get out in fear of having to face the boys who would probably laugh at him and ask him what it was like to get arrested. The chill from the ice cold water was slowly numbing his entire body, but he didn't want to leave. There was so uch racing through his mind, mostly how Lavender was doing, his beloved princess. The young inventor finally started to shiver and sat up in the water leaving his hands in the water. "Dad!" Ambrose shouted, but only the stillness of the night answered back to him. "Dad!" He shouted again, but no one came.

Figuring they were all asleep, Ambrose painfully got out of the bath and dried himself off with the towel that his Aunt Brianna had laid out for him. He got dressed into his pajamas and ran down the stairs looking around. "H-Hello?" He said quietly looking around, but the living room and kitchen were both empty except for the suitcases. Ambrose looked down the hall as Lavender once again flashed into his mind. _Oh Lavender I wish I were with you right now_ he thought as he very quietly walked back up the stairs. He opened the door to his Aunt and Uncle's room and looked around, but the bed was empty and made, same with his parents room. Walking to the boys room, he quietly opened the door and looked inside at the beds on either side of the room.

The boys were there, but where were his parents, Aunt and Uncle. Walking to MiKayla's room he also peaked in and saw the young girl sleeping. Closing the door gently he walked back down the stairs and grabbed a hoodie he saw and slipped it on. He took one step to the door and turned the handle, but once he opened the door a loud alarm started and he quickly closed it and slid to the ground. He pulled his legs close to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees ignoring the pain that shot through his hand. The young inventor cried all night long, in fear his parents had abandoned him as well his love for Princess Lavender and not being able to say goodbye. "Lavender I'm so sorry...." He said as he began to cry, a small tear fell down his face shining in the moonlight that was creeping through the window. He walked over to the couch and covered up in the warm balnket his mother had made for him and cried himself to sleep.


End file.
